Roblox Sword
LOG 9276 START: Greetings... My name is Tommytherox Have you ever used a free model? If so, you must know how terrifying it is when it refuses to do what you want I am not what you think I am, or am I? I am a game creator, with mild knowledge of how to use lua scripting. But, admittedly, I have used what is called a free model, something frowned upon by many other developers, though i only use free models on occasion, and when I lack the skill to create what I want, there was one event that made me more careful, with the choosing of free models. 1/04/2016 - Arrival Developing my game... unfortunately, I have not a sword to reward my player with when he/she has enough money. I do not know how to make a sword, using only my builds and scripts though, so I seek the assistance of free models. I use the toolbox and type into the search bar "ROBLOX SWORD" and there were many results, many of them had hundreds of likes, but I found one made from a player named "2x2x1r" it had 1 like, I was curious so I used it and placed it into server storage, connected to a shopkeeper, the sword was one of the cheapest swords in the game, costing only 10 dollars, you can achieve that kind of money by playing my game for only a few minutes. I published my game and went to sleep. 1/06/2016 - Reports I was playing roblox games, as per usual, when I started receiving many private messages. I checked the messages and found them to be player reports, saying things like "Your game is glitched" or "Your game is scary" and "FIX YOUR GAME" I checked my game and played it myself, everything seemed to be in order... nothing wrong, so I dismissed it as trolls trying to get my password. 1/07/2016 - Replies The replies started streaming in again, this time by multiple different people, this time, I was sure these were not spam or troll accounts, as I checked their profiles and they had items, since Roblox removed tix, I knew the items were payed for. So I replied to one of them and asked "I'm not sure what your talking about, what triggered the glitch?" they replied with "When i bought the sword it killed me" It wasn't exactly specific, but i guess its the best I could garner from a game made for 8 year olds. I put myself into my game and this time, I tested further, I went to the shopkeeper and I bought the sword. I immediately died, and didn't respawn for another 10 seconds, when I finally respawned and what I saw was like something I have never witnessed before, every single brick in the game was replaced by a mesh of a sword, the sword was slightly red and killed anything it had contact with. This terrified me, I attempted to close the game, but when I did, the sword meshes began to glow red, the world surrounded by a cloud of REDACTED and I began to die and respawn more rapidly, my computer started to lag immensely. Word started flashing in my gui, reading in red text "I CANT FEEL MY LEGS" I pressed the windows button, right clicked my taskbar and opened the task manager, I found roblox but it was replaced by "I CANT FEEL MY LEGS" so I ended the process, my monitor was now flashing red and took out my laptop battery. I later came to the conclusion that it was just a common roblox virus, so I decided that I would fix it tomorrow. 1/07/2016 - Confrontation I booted up my computer and decided to play some roblox, but whatever game I played would crash whenever I attempt to play it and even the games that I COULD play were laggy and I started to see... that sword. So I go to the page of my game, I press "edit" and grab the sword, and delete it, it started playing sounds as soon as I deleted it "I HATE YOU" "F*** YOU" "MY LEGS I CANT FEEL MY LEGS" my legs started itching sparatically, but it was over. To this day, the "Roblox sword" haunts me, all of the private messages I received disappeared, any evidence, including the existence of 2x2x1r, disapeared whenever i see a sword in real life, i feel a looming shadow over me, haunting me. do i deserve this? CONNECTION LOST ATTEMPTING TO RECONNECT CONNECTION REGAINED STARTING: LOG 9277... LOG 9277 START: It was nice to meet you... Goodbye It has been almost a year since I have played roblox, swords still make my legs tingle, and the looming shadow haunts me and sometimes makes me have insomniac nights. So I decided to play roblox again... see what it has in store for me... confront my fears and reassure myself that maybe I should not fear what never existed... should have never done that. 12/15/2016 - Normal day I decided to play roblox as per usual, but there seemed to be a small... red tint and my legs being slightly invisible on any games I played, I passed it off as just something the game developer intended, until people started talking about my legs and the tint of the area around me, the other players were experiencing it too. As soon as I discovered it was not just me I came to the conclusion that I should check my game, in case it had anything to do with it, so i edited it and what i saw was... nothing. So i added a couple of things to my game, just to make sure i wasnt angering something and saved. This time i played on an empty game, game calling itself "Vult 42525 DONT PRESS THE BUTTON" It was never played before so i doubt it was any good but i played anyway, to my surprise the game was extremely detailed, i was in a miners shaft. Creepy thing was that there were lifeless, hatless clotheless npc's all around me with swords in their hands. These swords sent a chill down my spine, but in front of me was a big, shiny, red button... Of course, i pressed it, and everything went to hell at that point, my character started screaming "MY LEGS" while his legs started fading away, the npc's around me started screaming it too, my game couldn't close, I could only hope that my computer will crash, as i could not access the power cord to my personal computer. Then i looked at my legs in real life and saw that... HEY! who's behind me? NO, PLEASE NO STORWOuibeobjy bovveroubvye.vv CONNECTION LOST ATTEMPTING TO RECONNECT FAILED TO RECONNECT LOG ENDCategory:Unfinished